The Temporary Assistance for Needy Families (TANF): Two Parent Families Study is a descriptive study that will collect information about two parent families who receive or are eligible to receive TANF. This study will document: 1) the characteristics of two-parent families participating in or eligible for TANF; 2) the variety of services TANF two-parent families are receiving through TANF; 3) how state policies help or hinder families' participation in TANF; and 4) how beliefs, attitudes and perceptions of staff and eligible families help or hinder families' participation in TANF. The primary goals of this study are to understand the characteristics of two-parent families on TANF or TANF eligible families, as well as to understand how policies impact the types of services two-parent families receive. A combination of research methods will be used to achieve the goals of the study, including the collection of administrative data, interviews with state administrators, as well as focus groups and interviews with TANF two-parent families or families eligible to receive TANF.